


Fantasy 1 - First Meeting

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a fantasy about Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 1 - First Meeting

## Fantasy 1 - First Meeting

by Fyrbyrd

I don't own them, they own me.

First posted to SXA and it is just for fun

Spoilers for Switchman

* * *

Oh my God. 

Blair fell against the wall in the hallway, the clipboard clutched under his arm, his right hand banging against his forehead. 

Timing, man. Timing. 

Just right. 

He had his shirt off and the man was... 

The hand fell, his eyes reached for the ceiling. 

He's got to come. He's got to. I have to see him again. 

It was then he realised that he was attracting some attention and that the real Dr McCoy would be out soon. And God, his jeans were just... a little... tight... right now. 

So he hurried off a bit awkwardly to dump his disguise and get the hell out of there. 

He's got to come. 

Got to come. 

To come. 

Come. 

There was a wide smile on Blair's face as he walked out of the hospital and headed back to Rainier. 

He's got to come. 

Got to come. 

To come. 

Come. 

His mind went back to the examroom. Going over the conversation with Detective Ellison. To the- "Extra sensitive touchy-feely lately." 

"That's none of your business. And who the hell are you, anyway?" 

"Me, I'm no one, but I'd really like to make it my business." 

"What?" 

"I could help you feel good," he moved closer, a hand going to the man's fly. 

"Dr McCoy!" 

"McCay, okay." The hand opened the fly of Jim's pants and rubbed against the cotton within. 

Jim groaned and closed his eyes. 

"Oh yeah, you do want to feel good, don't you, big guy." 

Blair took his hand out and pushed the pants down and reached for the boxers. Jim's hands reached for the exam table behind him, and clutched the edges as the boxers moved down his hips and bare skin was revealed. 

"Big guy, indeed!" smiled Blair, his eyes on Jim's erection, never leaving it as he knelt down. 

Jim's cock twitched when Blair's exhalation hit it, and he groaned deep in his throat. 

"Extra sensitive," muttered Blair as his mouth closed in on the dick in front of him. 

Jim gasped when Blair's tongue licked the head, into the slit, down to the scar and all around. Then the whole head was inside the young man's mouth. 

Oh what a mouth. 

Oh, oh, what a mouth. 

The tongue lapped, the lips sucked. 

Oh yeah. 

Oh yeah. 

Ooooohh yeaaahhhh! 

Hands moved to hips as the mouth moved down, taking more of Jim inside the warm, wet, exciting cavern. 

Jim goraned and thrust forward, glad that the throat relaxed and allowed further entrance. 

And it feels sooo goood. 

Blair hummed. 

Jim groaned again and thrust back and forth, back and forth. 

His hands left the table and clutched at the curly head, encouraging him to take more. 

Blair hummed against the base, exhalation sending pubic hairs shaking. 

Jim's knees felt like quaking. 

Teeth gently raking. 

Breath forced intaking. 

Pleasure no way faking. 

Hip thrusts. 

Mouth sucks. 

Hair plucks. 

Cock fucks. 

Aaaarrrhhh. 

Jim was coming. Hard and fast. Blair drank it all, humming all the way. 

Oh yeah. 

He's got to come. 

Got to come. 

To come. 

Come. 

Blair came out of his fantasy. He had stopped dead in his tracks. Lucky he was in a park and there wasn't many people around. His breathing was elevated. And so was... something else. 

Oh yeah. 

He's. Just. Got. To. Come. 

Blair smiled as he moved off slowly. 

Fantasy. 

Oh yeah. 

And Reality. 

He really hoped he had something to change into in his office. 

Because, he, just might come. 

To be continued in Fantasy 2: Second Meeting 

* * *

End Fantasy 1 - First Meeting by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
